Behind the Blue Tape
by TheStoryGoesOnForever
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in Manchester, on the wrong side of the police tape. When Rachel turns up, they are now suspects in a case that the trio are more than happy to help solve. But things might not be as simple as they seem. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yep I decided to write more crossovers! This one combines practically my 2 favourite TV shows; Scott and Bailey and Doctor Who! Now, just forget that Rachel looks like Idris and Janet looks like Sky. Decided to go for Eleventh Doctor and Rachel as the characters on the front, but it involves Amy, Rory, Janet, Gill and maybe Kevin :) So I hope you enjoy and that it's okay! Set after Series 2 of SaB and after Let's Kill Hitler.**

"We're gonna crash!"

"Do we ever do anything else?" Amy shouted over the roar of the TARDIS engines. She screamed as the TARDIS lurched to one side, flinging her across the room. "Rory hold on!" she shouted to her husband, who was clinging to the side, looking slightly green.

"Pond now is not the time!" the Doctor shouted back, flipping more switches. "Wherever we're going, she doesn't like it!"

"Why not?"

"No idea, let me- argh!" Sparks flew out from the console, the Doctor just diving out of the way in time. The TARDIS gave one final lurch then shuddering to a stop. Amy slowly opened her eyes, seeing smoke rising from the central column. The Doctor's head shot up moments later, eye bright and alert.

"See? No problems!"

Amy just shot a glance at the Doctor before turning to see if Rory was okay. Her heart almost stopped; Rory was lying on his side, groaning, holding his side. The Doctor was by her side in an instant.

"It's your bloody fault!" she shouted at the Doctor, not daring to believe that Rory had been hurt.

"Just a broken rib Amy! And it wasn't my fault, it was the TARDIS'!"

"For God's sake, just get him outside! I'm not arguing about this while my husband is hurt!"

"I'm a nurse!" Rory said, before groaning. "I'll be fine! If it's any consolation, I would probably be screaming my head off if it had punctured my lung. Its just bruised at the most!"

The Doctor took one of Rory's shoulders, Amy the other and they carried him outside of the TARDIS. Rory stumbled a little, before righting himself, holding his side.

"It's okay Rory!" the Doctor said, slapping his back, making Rory shout out, looking around. They were in a side street, council houses on one side and a metal fence on the other. It didn't look very friendly, but then again, most of the doors were boarded shut and the next street didn't look very busy. It was certainly Earth, and it was raining.

Amy still had her hand around Rory. "Maybe we should get you checked over?"

"Nonsense Pond! Your husband is more than capable of standing on his own two feet!"

"Yeah, it's okay Amy," Rory said, wincing slightly.

"So!" the Doctor clapped his hands. "Why England?"

"Dunno, but I think we landed in the wrong part of town," Amy muttered. "And rain. How ironic."

"Well, we need to give the TARDIS time to recover. Nasty landing must have been a blip in the circuit," he said trailing off. "Rory you did connect the red thermo-couplings first?"

"Um," Rory said.

"Oh well done stupid!" Amy said. "Stop making me feel sorry for you!" she said, but her smile making the façade drop. "So, what exactly are we going to do?"

"England, rain, run down houses, what's not to like?" the Doctor said. "Oh!"

A police car screeched around the corner, hurtling towards the trio. The Doctor pushed Amy and Rory out of the way, the car driving straight past them before halting. A woman got out of the car; tall, with long brown hair and a brown trench coat the Doctor had the urge to steal.

"DC Rachel Bailey, MIT Manchester division, and who the hell are you?"

Amy looked at Rory, knowing that they had just been flung head on into another adventure.

**A/N: So, hope that was okay! Hopefully the other chapters should be much better, but if you liked it, then I'm happy :D Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quite a bit of Amy/Rachel in this chapter. I think they would get on. Bow tie bashing is now doubled. **

They stayed silent, the Doctor looking round at Amy who motioned for him to lower his hands. He did so slowly, turning back to look at the woman, DC Rachel Bailey, who was shooting daggers at them.

"Well?" she said. "Any reason why you're in the middle of a crime scene?"

"Crime scene?"

"There's blue and white tape that's being put up over there," she said, pointing behind her. The Doctor looked and saw it flapping in the breeze. "You know the stuff the police put up when there's a dead body."

Amy leaned forward. "A dead body?" she whispered to the Doctor, who raised a finger to silence her.

"Body?"

"Yeah, a body. Just over there," she pointed round the corner. "You're not with any of us, so how else did you get here?"

"Oh!" the Doctor said. He turned to Amy and Rory, who just shrugged at him. "Crash landing," he settled on.

"What's to stop me arresting you here and now? I mean three people at a crime scene that has just been sealed off. Either you better have a really good alibi, or else you're giving yourselves up by staying here."

"Look we didn't kill anyone!" Amy said. "He's telling the truth."

"Want to explain that down at the station?" the police officer sneered. The Doctor quickly stepped between them.

"DCI Smith, but everyone calls me the Doctor" he said, producing the leather wallet which Amy and Rory knew to contain psychic paper. "These are my top operatives, DC Pond and, well, DC Pond," he said pointing to Amy and Rory in turn.

He saw the police woman's face drop immediately. "Sorry, didn't think. I'm DC Bailey, as I said, but just call me Rachel. Didn't you know about the murder?"

"Yes, of course, we we're just testing you and you passed, well done!" the Doctor smiled.

"Okay," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at the three. "Just the Doctor?"

"Yes, the Doctor is here to help," the Doctor said. "Let's see then. Come along Ponds!" The four of them started jogging towards where there was a dead body, other officers already arriving on the scene.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rory said to the Doctor.

"Of course not! But you wanted adventure and here we are!" the Doctor said, clapping Rory on the back, who cried out a little in pain. "Oh sorry again! But if you're squeamish, best not to come much closer. Mind you, you're a nurse, must have seen a lot worse!" Rory gave him a slightly pained smile. He walked over to Rachel. "So what have we got?"

"Male, mid twenties, black hair, but apart from that completely unrecognisable," Rachel said. "Do you want to take a look?"

The Doctor motioned for Amy and Rory to follow him, under the blue and white tape. Amy had seen quite a few things in her time with the Doctor from alien fish people to a justice robot powered by miniaturized people, not to mention the fact that her own daughter had been stolen from her, to actually be her childhood friend, but she really wasn't expecting a dead body to look so horrible.

The guy's face was slashed, and it would have been impossible to recognize. The stomach had a deep cut along it, the blood already darkening. She hadn't expected it, and felt her knees going a bit weak. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned her head to find Rachel giving her a reassuring smile. Amy let Rory and the Doctor go ahead.

"Sorry," she said to Rachel. "Not usually in the field as it were."

"I felt the same when I first saw a dead body. Bloody horrible. I can take you back to the car if you want?"

"Nah, I'll just go wait over there," Amy said.

Before she walked off, Rachel stopped her. "Is he actually a doctor?" she said, nodding towards the Doctor who was looking a little pale. "He doesn't look too good."

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure," Amy laughed. "Rory used to be a nurse. Well, he might still be."

"Sounds a bit complicated."

"Yeah just a little."

"Also what's with the bow tie?" Rachel laughed.

"Oh they're very, very cool," Amy said, her sarcasm not bypassing Rachel who laughed. At least they weren't fighting. "We can't laugh! There's a dead guy there!"

"Get the laughs in while we can I say. I mean, someone's got to inform his family."

Amy's smile faltered. She barely thought about normal life back on Earth anymore, the fact that people die everyday, and sometimes, people like Rachel needed to get involved. She looked over at Rory and how devastated she would be if she got a knock on her door saying he had been killed. Devastated didn't even cover it. She felt her throat dry up slightly.

"Are you okay?" Rachel said. "You look a bit pale."

"I'm fine," Amy said, rather quietly, managing a smile and not responding to the questioning look Rachel gave her. She forgot not everything was about saving the universe.

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not really sure where this story is going yet, but thank you for the reviews! They keep me writing! **

The Doctor stepped under the blue tape, leaving Rory to examine the body and talk to the other officers inspecting the scene. He spotted Rachel standing a few feet away talking to another police officer. He bounded up to them and Rachel turned and spotted him.

"Oh, Janet, this is the Doctor, the man I was talking about," she said to her friend.

"Hello Janet," the Doctor said, shaking her hand. "Where's Amy?"

"She wanted to go to the car, she didn't feel so good," Janet said.

"Well, yes, of course. She's not been on the job very long," the Doctor smiled.

"I'll go check on her," Janet said, walking off, leaving Rachel and the Doctor stood there.

"So found much?" Rachel asked.

"Well, the last thing Rory said before I walked away was that it looked more like an animal."

"A dog?"

"Possibly," the Doctor said. "Do you think we could come back to your offices?"

"My boss might not be very happy. She likes to take control of the cases near us."

The Doctor smiled. "Well as soon as Rory's finished, we'll head off."

Rachel nodded. "You do have a hotel right? I mean, I'm guessing you didn't just pop up out of nowhere?"

"Well, actually," the Doctor paused, stopping himself before things could get complicated. "Let's just say our transportation got a bit broken."

"Right," Rachel said. At that moment Rory walked up to them.

"It's definitely some kind of animal," he said to the Doctor. "The slashes on the stomach are too rough to have been cut with a knife." He turned to Rachel. "I mean, your pathologist can take a look at the post mortem, but I've never seen anything like this at the hospital I used to work at."

"Yeah, we'll get her to take a look. I mean, we still need to investigate it even if it isn't a murder. Someone could have released the animal," Rachel said.

"Good thinking Rachel!" the Doctor said. "Rory, your wife wasn't feeling to well so Janet is waiting with her in the car."

"I'll go check on them," Rachel said with a small smile. As soon as she had gone, the Doctor leaned over to Rory.

"This is bad," he said.

"How bad?"

"Potentially very. I've seen those types of wound before and Rachel and her team will be wasting their time checking to see if any animals have escaped from the local zoo," he muttered.

"You mean its alien?"

"Very much so. And we need to sort this out as soon as we can because it will just keep on killing until something kills it."

Rachel walked over to the car, seeing Janet leant against the car and Amy sat in the back. "Feeling okay?"

"Yeah, much better thanks," Amy said. Rachel turned to Janet.

"They're saying it's an animal that's killed him."

"An animal?"

"Yeah. Apparently the cuts aren't smooth enough to have been done with a knife." She turned to look up the road where the Doctor and Rory were talking in what looked like hushed tones.

"Are you sure we can trust them though?" Janet whispered. "I mean, they just turn up out of nowhere, and expect to take this case on! And talk about plain clothes police, he's wearing a bow tie!"

Rachel laughed. "I know, but I checked their credentials and everything seems fine. The Doctor seems pretty eager to take on the case, so we might as well see how it goes." Janet raised an eyebrow, getting into the front of the car.

"I'll go back to the station with Amy," she said. "I'm sure we can find something on the CCTV." Rachel stepped back, letting her drive off.

She spotted Rory and the Doctor walking towards her. "Don't worry," she said when she saw Rory look around for Amy. "She's gone back to the station with Janet, just to check the CCTV."

"Yeah, I don't think they'll find anything," the Doctor said.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Instead of a reply, the Doctor just smiled.

"Nothing, forget it," he said. "We should probably head off after Amy," he said.

"Where are you even going to stay?"

"Oh! You're too kind!" the Doctor said, patting her on the shoulder. He walked over to the other car, Rory going with him, shooting her an apologetic look. Sighing, she walked after the.


End file.
